


勇气的突破日

by mizutama



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizutama/pseuds/mizutama





	勇气的突破日

6.0 a.m.

“土方桑。”

褐色头发的少年。

“土方桑？”

处身在光芒中的少年。

“土方桑~”

让人荷尔蒙急速飚升的少年。

 

“！！！”

从梦中醒来，土方心里把想法重复了100次：

虽然他在我的梦里出现了n次，但这绝对不可能是冲田总悟那小子！！！

……………………………………………

虽然他们都是褐发………………………

……………………………………………

虽然他们身高也差不多…………………

……………………………………………

虽然他们都说：土方先生去死吧！……

 

“呐，近藤，你有在梦里梦到过认识的人的经历吗？”

“当然咯，我每天都与心爱的阿妙小姐在梦中相会……

“……

“……什么啊！十四你恋爱了啊~~~”

“什么？！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

一声凄厉的男高音划破了校园内宁静的上空。

\------------------------------

9.0 a.m.

『总悟同学，我们交往吧。』

『总悟同学，你愿意和我交往吗？』

『总悟同学，请你和我交往。』

『 总悟……我……你……』

（= =）

“——好了，讲台前银八讲师正有气无力的说着话：“关于今天学园祭的事情就说到这里，剩下的时间大家准备一下吧~~~”

要告白就趁现在了！（吓？！）

“就知道你们这帮懒人会这么想，傻瓜，世上哪有这么便宜的事~”土方看着银八向他射过来意味深长的目光，忽然有了不好的预感。

“——在下午1点舞台剧公演以前，所有演员哪都不准去，都给我好好排练~

“现在最后确认下演员名单：

公爵……………………………………………………………冲田总悟

安东尼奥…………………………………………………………近藤勋

夏洛克………………………………………………………土方十四郎

鲍西娅(鲍尔萨泽)-由天上有地下无风流倜傥盖世无双的本大爷客串

尼莉莎…………………………………………………………猿飞菖蒲

巴萨尼奥…………………………………………………………山崎退

葛莱西安诺…………………………………………………………神乐

萨拉里诺………………………………………………………志村新八

萨莱尼奥……………………………………………………长谷川泰三

嘛，反正后面两个都是不用出声的配角啦~你们可以走了，其他演员留下来练习~下午一点公演前全班在礼堂前集合，就这样~”

\------------------------------

1.0 p.m.

莎士比亚-威尼斯商人-第4幕

[第一场　威尼斯。法庭]

冲田公爵　安东尼奥有没有来？

近藤尼奥　有，殿下。

冲田公爵　我很为你不快乐；你是来跟一个心如铁石的混帐当庭质对，一个不懂得怜悯、没有一丝慈悲心的不近人情的恶汉。

近藤尼奥　听说殿下曾经用尽力量劝他不要过为已甚，可是他一味坚执，不肯略作让步。既然没有合法的手段可以使我脱离他的掌握，我只有用默忍迎受他的愤怒，安心等待着他的残暴的处置。只要阿妙小姐愿意在我的坟前流一滴眼泪——啊~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~（被妙的铁拳揍飞）

冲田公爵　……来人，传那犹太人到庭。

新八里诺　他在门口等着；他来了，殿下。

土方上。

冲田公爵　大家让开些，让他站在我的面前。夏洛克，人家都以为——我也是这样想——你不过故意装出这一副凶恶的姿态，到了最后关头，就会显出你的仁慈恻隐来，比你现在这种表面上的残酷更加出人意料；现在你虽然坚持着照约处罚，一定要和这个不幸的商人发生1个礼拜的SM关系，到了那时候，你不但愿意放弃这一种处罚，而且因为受到良心上的感动，说不定还会豁免他一部分的欠款。你看他最近接连遭逢的巨大损失，足以使无论怎样富有的商人倾家荡产被卖到牛郎俱乐部，即使铁石一样的心肠，从来不知道人类同情的野蛮人，也不能不对他的境遇发生怜悯。夏洛克，我们都在等候你一句温和的回答。

土方　（混蛋都在乱改台词么= =）我的意思已经向殿下告禀过了；我也已经指着我们的圣安息日起誓，一定要照约执行处罚；要是殿下不准许我的请求，那就是蔑视宪章，我要到京城里去上告，要求撤销贵邦的特权。您要是问我为什么不愿接受三千块钱，宁愿拿一块腐烂的臭肉，那我可没有什么理由可以回答您，我只能说我欢喜这样，这是不是一个回答？我不能举什么理由，也不愿举什么理由，除了因为我对于安东尼奥抱着久积的仇恨和深刻的反感，所以才会向他进行这一场对于我自己并没有好处的诉讼。现在您不是已经得到我的回答了吗？

山崎尼奥　你你你你你你你（请相信，他的结巴是出于恐惧而非愤怒……）这冷酷无情的家伙，这这这这样的回答可不不不不不不不能作为你的残残残残残残忍的辩解。

土方　我的回答本来不是为了讨你的欢喜。

山崎尼奥　难道人人人人人们对于他们所不喜欢的东东东东东西，都一一一一一一一定要置之死地吗？

土方　（……）哪一个人会恨他所不愿意杀死的东西？

山崎尼奥　初初初初初初初初初初次的冒犯，不应应应应应应该就引为仇恨。

土方　什么！你愿意给毒蛇咬两次吗？

近藤尼奥　请你想一想，你现在让我不爱阿妙小姐，就像站在海滩上，叫那大海的怒涛减低它的奔腾的威力，责问豺狼为什么害母羊为了失去它的羔羊而哀啼，或是叫那山上的松柏，在受到天风吹拂的时候，不要摇头摆脑，发出谡谡的声音。所以我请你不用再跟他商量什么条件，也不用替我想什么办法，让我爽爽快快受到判决，满足这犹太人的心愿吧。我只有用默忍迎受他的愤怒，安心等待着他的残暴的处置。只要阿妙小姐愿意在我的坟前流一滴眼泪——啊~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~（再次被妙的铁拳揍飞）

山崎尼奥　借借借借借借借借了你三千块钱，现在拿六六六六六六六六千块钱还你好好好好好好不好？

土方　即使这六千块钱中间的每一块钱都可以分做六份，每一份都可以变成一块钱，我也不要它们；我只要照约处罚。

冲田公爵　你这样一点没有M之心，将来怎么能够希望人家做你的M呢？（……）

土方　我又不干错事，怕什么刑罚？你们买了许多奴隶，把他们当作驴狗骡马一样看待，叫他们做种种卑贱的工作，因为他们是你们出钱买来的。我可不可以对你们说，让他们自由，叫他们跟你们的子女结婚？为什么他们要在重担之下流着血汗？让他们的床铺得跟你们的床同样柔软，让他们的舌头也尝尝你们所吃的东西吧，你们会回答说：“这些奴隶是我们所有的。”所以我也可以回答你们：我向他要求的这一磅肉，是我出了很大的代价买来的；它是属于我的，我一定要把它拿到手里。您要是拒绝了我，那么你们的法律去见鬼吧！威尼斯城的法令等于一纸空文。我现在等候着判决，请快些回答我，我可不可以拿到这一磅肉？

冲田公爵　我已经差人去请培拉里奥，一位有学问的博士，来替我们审判这件案子；要是他今天不来，我可以有权宣布延期判决。

新八里诺　殿下，外面有一个使者刚从帕度亚来，带着这位博士的书信，等候着殿下的召唤。

冲田公爵　把信拿来给我；叫那使者进来。

山崎尼奥　高高高高高高兴起来吧，安东尼奥！他可以把我我我我我我外的肉、我的血、我的骨头、我的一一一一一一切都拿去，可是我决不不不不不不不让你为了我的缘故流一滴血。

近藤尼奥　我是羊群里一头不中用的病羊，死是我的应分；最软弱的果子最先落到地上，让我也就这样结束了我的一生吧。阿妙，我只要你活下去，将来替我写一篇墓志铭，那你就是做了再好不过的事——（第三次被妙的铁拳揍飞）

菖蒲莉莎扮律师书记上。

冲田公爵　你是从帕度亚培拉里奥那里来的吗？

菖蒲莉莎　是，殿下。培拉里奥叫我向殿下致意。（呈上一信。）

山崎尼奥　你你你你你你你这样使劲儿磨着刀干干干干干干吗？

土方　（- -+++）从那破产的家伙身上割下那磅肉来。

葛莱西神乐　狠心的犹太人，你不是在鞋口上磨刀，你这把刀是放在你的心口上磨阿鲁；无论哪种铁器，就连刽子手的钢刀，都赶不上你这刻毒的心肠一半的锋利阿鲁。难道什么恳求都不能打动你吗阿鲁？

土方　不能，无论你说得多么婉转动听，都没有用。

葛莱西神乐　万恶不赦的狗，看你死后不下地狱阿鲁！让你这种东西活在世上，真是公道不生眼睛阿鲁。你简直使我的信仰发生摇动，相信起毕达哥拉斯所说畜生的灵魂可以转生人体的议论来了阿鲁；你的前生一定是一头豺狼，因为吃了人给人捉住吊死，它那凶恶的灵魂就从绞架上逃了出来阿鲁，钻进了你那老娘的腌臜的胎里，因为你的性情正像豺狼一样残暴贪婪阿鲁。

土方　除非你能够把我这一张契约上的印章骂掉，否则像你这样拉开了喉咙直嚷，不过白白伤了你的肺，何苦来呢？我劝你还是让你的脑子休息一下吧，免得它损坏了，将来无法收拾。我在这儿要求法律的裁判。

冲田公爵　培拉里奥在这封信上介绍一位年轻有学问的博士出席我们的法庭。他在什么地方？

菖蒲莉莎　他是我亲爱的梦中情人；他就在这儿附近等着您的答复，不知道殿下准不准许他进来？

冲田公爵　非常欢迎。来，你们去三四个人，恭恭敬敬领他到这儿来。

银八扮律师上。

冲田公爵　把您的手给我。足下是从银座牛郎店那儿来的吗？

银八　怎么可能啊，混球！　

冲田公爵　混球请上坐。您有没有明了今天我们在这儿审理的这件案子的两方面的争点？

银八　喂~大爷对于这件案子的详细情形完全不了解哦。这儿哪一个是那商人，哪一个是犹太人？

冲田公爵　安东尼奥，夏洛克，你们两人都上来。

银八　多串君，你的名字就叫夏洛克吗？

土方　夏洛克是我的名字。

银八　你这场官司打得很奇怪哦多串君，可是按照威尼斯的法律，你的控诉是可以成立的。（向近藤）你的生死现在操在他的手里，是不是？

近藤尼奥　他是这样说的。

银八　你承认这借约吗？

近藤尼奥　我承认。

土方　我自己做的事，我自己当！我只要求法律允许我照约执行处罚。

银八　呵呵，如果我说不呢？

土方　你，你开什么玩笑？

银八　是不是在开玩笑~你马上就知道了哦~~~（从腰上拔出配剑向土方砍去）

众人　-O-

银八　反正犹太人在这里不需要受到尊重，随便杀掉一两个在威尼斯不是常有的事？

土方　！！！（边躲闪边拔出剑来）

（两人缠斗在一起）

近藤尼奥　唉，我果然是罪人啊，我在这里诚心请求堂上从速宣判……

银八&土方　大猩猩给我闪边!

近藤尼奥　(自顾自走到台前)我没有多少话要说；我已经准备好了。把你的手给我，阿妙小姐，再会吧！不要因为我为了你的缘故遭到这种结局而悲伤，因为命运对我已经特别照顾了：她往往让一个不幸的人在家产荡尽以后继续活下去，用他凹陷的眼睛和满是皱纹的额角去挨受贫困的暮年；这一种拖延时日的刑罚，她已经把我豁免了。替我向您的弟弟致意，告诉他我的结局；对他说我怎样爱你，又怎样从容就死；等到你把这一段故事讲完以后，再请他判断一句，阿妙小姐是不是曾经有过一个真心爱她的人。不要因为你将要失去一个朋友而懊恨，为您而死的人是死而无怨的……啊~~~~~~~~（激战中不知谁砍倒了台柱，猩猩被压倒，）  
[现场陷入彻底的混乱]  
\------------------------------

3.0 p.m.

“那么，今天就到这里，”肿着半边脸的银八：“混小子们都给我死回去吧！”

打斗的结果，银八以半边脸被打肿的代价使土方右臂粉碎性骨折，后者不得不在医院里度过之后的半个月。而银八则对外宣称为了补偿被打伤的学生，土方同学的这半个月都将由他照顾。

当然，这其中的真实目的大家就不得而知了。

\------------------------------

5.0 p.m.

——无人的教室——

闪现一黑影。

冲田：“哼哼，看来这回放在土方课桌里的招灾引噩符还蛮有用的吗~”边说边走向土方的课桌，从里面掏出一纸团：“——恋，恋爱成功符？！怎么回事？难道，放错符了？！”想到这，冲田眼前不禁浮现出土方暧昧的眼神。

“不要啊------------------------------”

一声凄厉的男高音再度划破了校园内宁静的上空。

END


End file.
